


Время гнездиться

by yasno



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Father/Son Incest, Incest, Other, Parent/Child Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Smoking, but from like other side of it, i tag like shit i know okay, it's close to abo dynamics but not really, it's like abo but with cats or smth, joxter calls snufkin 'baby' few times, joxter is tired and need some love, snufkin can give it ofc, snufkin's genitals is the mystery and you're not allowed to solve it, so this is some kind of, that's the fic, uh that's also have sex pollen trope energy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-07 02:17:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20301811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yasno/pseuds/yasno
Summary: — Это случается весной или осенью, — объяснял Юксаре, — если не гнездиться весной, то осенью оно на тебя всё равно нападёт. Всё потому, что мы не впадаем в спячку.Снусмумрик знал, что запах Юксаре изменяется, потому что он должен найти себе партнёра для гнездовья, и знал, что Юксаре не собирается искать его в этом году. Тот старался быть незаметным в этом. Иногда ночью он покидал палатку и устраивался где-то в лагере, подальше от ушей Снусмумрика, чтобы расправиться с мучавшим его желанием. Но он всё равно слышал. Дыхание, размеренное и чуть раздражённое вначале, становившееся всё более сбивчивым и тяжёлым, и тихое шипение в конце. Когда Юксаре возвращался в палатку, его запах усиливался, он бил в нос и приносил с собой беспокойные, тревожные сны.// Снусмумрик и Юксаре волей случая путешествуют вместе. Для Юксаре наступает время осеннего гона.





	Время гнездиться

Держа в уме невзначай брошенные Юксаре слова, что приходит его время гнездиться, Снусмумрик стал замечать, как изменялся его запах. Запах Юксаре, его собственный, без примесей, почти всегда было сложно различить за запахами табака, цветов, каких-то приправ, что он носил в своём рюкзаке, и солёного бриза, которым отдавала его шляпа. Но сейчас он стал более чётким и резким; какие-то особые мускусные нотки примешивались к нему, заставляя Снусмумрика вставать по ночам и подолгу бродить вокруг лагеря, чтобы проветрить голову.

Они оба достаточно изменились с последней встречи примерно три зимы назад. Усы Юксаре стали бледнее, в то время как у Снусмумрика они приобрели насыщенный коричневый цвет. На его мордочке начали проявляться отметины, а шерсть на хвосте стала темнее и жёстче. И да, его запах тоже изменился, совсем незначительно, но достаточно, чтобы Мюмла, переживая своё первое гнездовье прошлой весной, не стала звать его помочь с ветками или конструкцией. Однако он сам ещё ни разу не испытывал на себе это древнее, куполом опускающееся на зверьков его вида, желание найти кого-то и свить с ними гнездо. Возможно, он был слишком молод, а может, рядом просто не было никого подходящего.

Но, может, дело было в его боли и отчаянии после исчезновения Муми-троллей, или в запахе Юксаре, таком тяжёлом и привлекательном, или в интимной атмосфере разделённой на двоих палатки — он не знал, но чувствовал, как что-то чужеродное, ранее неведомое берёт его за горло. Что-то скручивалось в жгуты внизу его живота, когда Юксаре, используя одни лишь когти, чистил фундук, или потирал пальцем складку в уголке своего рта, или стягивал с себя шарф, готовясь ко сну, обнажая сильную шею с тёмно-красными полосами отметин. И что-то заставляло его вспоминать его прохладную ладонь в своих штанах, там, за пределами парка, где уже не были слышны шаги хемулей, и то, сколько непрошенного удовольствия принесла эта ладонь.

— Это случается весной или осенью, — объяснял Юксаре, — если не гнездиться весной, то осенью оно на тебя всё равно нападёт. Всё потому, что мы не впадаем в спячку.

Снусмумрик знал, что запах Юксаре изменяется, потому что он должен найти себе партнёра для гнездовья, и знал, что Юксаре не собирается искать его в этом году. Тот старался быть незаметным в этом. Иногда ночью он покидал палатку и устраивался где-то в лагере, подальше от ушей Снусмумрика, чтобы расправиться с мучавшим его желанием. Но он всё равно слышал. Дыхание, размеренное и чуть раздражённое вначале, становившееся всё более сбивчивым и тяжёлым, и тихое шипение в конце. Когда Юксаре возвращался в палатку, его запах усиливался, он бил в нос и приносил с собой беспокойные, тревожные сны.

Мюмла уже провела одно гнездовье в одиночестве, и говорила ему, что это был не тот опыт, который стремишься повторить. То был её первый раз, и в эту весну она позвала к себе Инспектора, под молчаливое осуждение многих. Но Снусмумрик догадывался, почему она это сделала. Она могла бы позвать его — они так и не научились считать друг друга родственниками — но это бы всё испортило. Было сложно даже представить себя с ней так же, как это было с Юксаре, и скорее всего она испытывала то же самое.

Путешествовать вместе с Юксаре было вполне терпимо и местами даже хорошо, но с течением времени дорога перестала казаться ему такой уж весёлой, а истории Снусмумрика такими уж забавными, и он становился всё более угрюмым, вспыльчивым и пассивным. Они тратили по нескольку дней, не сдвигаясь с места, лишь потому что он был слишком уставшим, или ленивым, или раздражённым, чтобы идти.

Мюмла была такой же в своё первое гнездовье. Тогда он ещё не знал, что именно с ней происходит. Она лежала целыми днями в гамаке Муми-папы, пила горячий шоколад и стонала. Она долго не соглашалась на свидания с Инспектором и даже не хотела его видеть, но потом, после пары вечерних встреч с ним, она начала становиться мягче и веселее. Гнездовье занимает пару дней или неделю, если у тебя есть, с кем его разделить, но может затянуться на месяц, если ты одинок.

Они с Юксаре не говорили ни о происшествии в парке, ни о поцелуе на веранде Муми-дома, ни о ночи на дирижабле. Словно этого не было. Это был хороший порядок вещей, он устраивал Снусмумрика, но сейчас запах Юксаре и его дрянное настроение сводили его с ума, и он хотел лишь одного: прекратить это.

Не смотря на то, что он всё ещё не знал наверняка, что именно он собирается сделать, ночью, когда Юксаре вновь поднялся, чтобы уйти и справиться с собой в одиночестве, Снусмумрик удержал его за лапку.

Юксаре удивлённо посмотрел на него, вскинув бровь.

— Останься.

— Я только покурить, — усмехнулся Юксаре, качнув головой.

— Останься и скажи, что я могу сделать.

Юксаре высвободился из его хватки и усмехнулся, обнажая острые зубы:

— Будь ты достаточно взрослым для того, чтобы гнездиться, у тебя не возникало бы таких вопросов.

— Тебе стоило подумать об этом пару зим назад. 

Они замерли, вглядываясь в лица друг друга. Усы Юксаре слегка подрагивали от раздражения. Нервно дёрнув хвостом, он сел на пол у ног Снусмумрика, и положил ладонь ему на колено.

— Мне стоило подумать об этом пару десятков зим назад, — выразительно произнёс он, сдаваясь без боя, — до того, как я стал твоим отцом.

Снусмумрик приблизился к нему и устроил подбородок на его лапке на своём колене, так, что их лица оказались совсем близко друг к другу. Не только лица — они в целом оказались ближе, и запах Юксаре вился в воздухе вокруг него, окутывал и кружил голову. Вдруг Снусмумрика поразила догадка — что, если сейчас пришло и его время гнездиться? Поэтому он так устал от жалоб Юксаре и тоже в последние дни стал раздражительным, и что-то было не так с ним и его ногами, которые стали отекать, и с низом его живота, который просто... вёл себя странно, и со всей этой ситуацией.

Юксаре вздохнул, и его прохладный выдох защекотал лицо Снусмумрика.

— Или ты отпустишь меня, — заучал Юксаре, — или нам придётся разбираться с этим вместе.

Снусмумрик вспомнил, как приятно было целовать и царапать его, и как тело Юксаре отзывалось на каждое прикосновение, то вздрагивая, то напрягаясь, то расслабляясь под его лапками. И его острые зубы и проворные руки, которые...

Усы Юксаре подрагивали в нетерпении, и Снусмумрик прикоснулся к его щеке, пальцем раздвигая усы, как луковицы в щётке для половиков. Тот прикрыл глаза.

— Так... как это всё проходит?

Юксаре прижался щекой к его тёплой ладони.

— Сначала собираешь небольшое, тёплое гнездо, вроде того, что ты пытаешься построить за лагерем, когда тебе скучно.

Он не пытался...

— Потом находишь партнёра для гнездования. Будет отлично, если у вас совпадают циклы и если вы хотя бы знакомы. И веселишься с ним неделю.

— А потом?

— Расходитесь и стараетесь больше об этом не вспоминать, — пожал Юксаре плечами, — так оно и бывает.

Звучало не слишком захватывающе. Мюмла тоже не испытывала особого энтузиазма по поводу гнездования, но после нескольких дней с Инспектором в гнезде (Снусмумрик даже думать не хотел, чем и как они там занимались) она была вполне довольна жизнью и даже пела песни, развешивая бельё.

— О! — спохватился Юксаре, — ещё нужна еда. Чтобы не выходить из гнезда.

— У нас есть еда, и палатка довольно надёжная и тёмная, как мне кажется, — произнёс Снусмумрик, всё ещё до конца не уверенный, что именно он предлагает или на что соглашается.

— Да, изнутри вполне сойдёт за гнездо. Учитывая, что я провожу тут большую часть времени и мой цикл как раз в самом разгаре, мне, на самом деле, плевать, — как-то раздосадованно согласился Юксаре. — Я просто хочу, чтобы это закончилось. Я люблю спать с мюмлами и мумриками, но не в это время. 

— Тогда за чем дело стало?

— Ты — знак, который страшно срывать.

— Поэтому именно это и стоит сделать, верно?

Юксаре, наконец, прижался к его рту губами в сухом, незамысловатом поцелуе, как бы проверяя его и себя. Он наконец высвободил руку из-под головы Снусмумрика, а тот выскользнул из своего спального мешка, и тут же задрожал от накатившего холода. Как и на Юксаре, на нём была простая, просторная рубашка и летние мягкие штаны.

— Верно, — наконец, севшим голосом согласился Юксаре.

Он ожидал, что Снусмумрик рассмеётся этим своим тихим приятным смехом, но ничего такого не произошло. Он оказался тих и сосредоточен.

— Так я угадал, да? — осторожно спросил Юксаре, — Это твой первый раз?

— Я ещё не гнездился, — не давая прямого ответа, заметил Снусмумрик. 

Несколько длинных, заставляющих начать сомневаться моментов, Юксаре медлил, и Снусмумрику хотелось сжаться и исчезнуть под его внимательным, изучающим взглядом. И вместе с тем ему хотелось ответить на этот взгляд, вступить в этот маленький немой спор и выйти победителем — наверное, этого требовала его дикая природа. Но прежде, чем он смог это сделать, Юксаре прикоснулся к его лицу и обвёл шершавым пальцем линию челюсти, и поцеловал его, вбирая в рот его нижнюю губу.

— Как же мне нравится твоя родинка, — чуть позже прошептал он, отстраняясь, но не отпуская его лица.

Снусмумрик провёл большим пальцем по линии отметины, расходящейся у его лба, прослеживая её до самого виска, и Юксаре довольно заурчал. Порой Снусмумрику хотелось быть таким же жадным до прикосновений, как и он, чтобы всякое касание могло принести столько же радости и удовольствия. Но как, должно быть, печально и одиноко совмещать эту жажду с жизнью отшельника, когда на протяжении целых месяцев рядом и даже на горизонте нет никого, кто мог бы тебя приласкать.

Но он был рядом, сейчас. Они были не слишком знакомы, хотя и провели вместе пару недель сейчас и месяц тогда, но едва ли узнали друг друга. Каждый из них прятался в скорлупу, стоило другому приблизиться. И всё же он мог помочь.

Юксаре коснулся лапами его груди и выпустил когти, чуть царапая обнажённые ключицы. Снусмумрик положил ладони на его бёдра, сжимая, и провёл ими вверх, задирая его рубашку. Сейчас не было ощущения предопределённости, неизбежности; но он поймал себя на другом — ему хотелось касаться, действительно хотелось, хотелось прижаться губами к жилке на шее Юксаре и проследить её путь языком; что он и сделал. Юксаре зарылся пальцами одной лапы в его волосы, взлохмачивая, прижимая его ближе к себе. Он исследовал его плечи и лопатки, забираясь лапой за воротник и царапая, и загривок, прикосновения к которому посылали электрические разряды по всему телу Снусмумрика.

Они отстранились друг от друга лишь для нового поцелуя. Снусмумрик попытался стянуть с Юксаре рубашку, но тот остановил его лапки, мягко и как-то осторожно:

— Холодно.

Снусмумрик убрал лапки, сдаваясь, и притянул Юксаре к себе за шею. Тот прошептал ему в губы:

— У тебя ещё будет возможность, — наваливаясь и укладывая его на спальник, усаживаясь сверху.

— Ты сказал, неделя?

— Если не повезёт, — Юксаре поцеловал его в ухо, влажно выдохнув, и Снусмумрик не дал ему вновь отстраниться.

Он крепко удержал его за шею, зарываясь носом в его отросшие волосы и вдыхая именно тот запах, что кружил ему голову и заставлял подниматься каждую ночь от беспокойных, душных снов, где было слишком много прикосновений и слишком мало места. Он выпустил когти, впиваясь ими в нежную кожу на шее Юксаре, и тот охнул. Втянул в рот мочку его уха и укусил её, слегка оттягивая, вызывая ещё один вздох.

Юксаре оставил несколько грубых поцелуев на шее Снусмумрика. Он сел прямо перед ним, устроив его ноги на своих бёдрах, и прильнул к нему, задирая рубашку. Он вобрал в рот его сосок, лаская лапами его бока. Снусмумрик запустил лапку в его волосы, перебирая их. Юксаре прочертил языком дорожку к его пупку и принялся за атласный поясок на штанах. Разделавшись с ним, он стянул с него штаны до колен, когда Снусмумрик наконец шумно втянул носом воздух и попытался свести колени. Вышло так себе, его ноги находились по обе стороны от Юксаре, широко разведённые, и чтобы их соединить ему бы пришлось бы закинуть их Юксаре на спину или как-то перекатиться. Юксаре закончил с его штанами, и потом, когда он вновь попытался закрыться, положил лапку на внутреннюю сторону его бедра.

— Ш-ш-ш, не надо.

Снусмумрик откинул голову и уставился в потолок палатки, раздражённо фыркнув. По его щекам расползался лихорадочный румянец. У него не было проблем с собственным телом, но обычно это он был тем, кто нависал сверху или подхватывал под бедро, притягивая к себе. И оказаться по ту сторону было... смущающе.

Юксаре шумно втянул носом воздух и облизнулся, проводя лапой выше, до той точки, где кожа становилась нежнее и чувствительнее. Снусмумрик вздрогнул и посмотрел на него, смущённо и в то же время выжидающе. Зрачки его были расширены, и он тяжело дышал ртом. Юксаре захотел прикоснуться к нему, оттянуть нижнюю челюсть и увидеть его острые, опасные и чертовски сексуальные зубы. Словно угадав его настроение, Снусмумрик ухмыльнулся, вздёрнув бедро и упёршись одной ногой в плечо Юксаре. Тот сразу обхватил её лапами, крепче упирая в себя, и припал губами к его голени, там, где шерсть рядела, переходя в бледную от долгой осени кожу. Он оставлял на ней поцелуи, укусы и бордовые отметины, но никакой реакции, кроме чуть сбитого дыхания, не последовало. Наконец, очень скоро, Юксаре это наскучило.

— Ты там спишь, что ли?

— Нет, — на выдохе ответил Снусмумрик, вновь поднимая голову, чтобы взглянуть на него.

— Тебе не нравится? — предположил Юксаре, вновь целуя его голень, бездумно выводя на его коже замысловатые узоры пальцами.

— Нет, то есть, да, вернее, — Снусмумрик сжал губы в тонкую полоску, не зная, что сказать, — нет.

Юксаре согнул его ногу и приблизился, нависая над ним.

— Тебе бы лучше...

Но Снусмумрик не дал ему договорить, целуя его, притянув к себе за шею. Юксаре отстранился, покрывая поцелуями линию его челюсти, и скользнув лапой между его ног. Снусмумрик вновь вздрогнул, вздыхая, но уже не пытался уйти от прикосновения. Он уже был сильно возбуждён, и ещё одно, более настойчивое, прикосновение заставило его согнуть другую ногу в колене.

Они несколько сменили позу, и ноги Снусмумрика вновь оказались расставлены по бокам Юксаре. Он крепко прижимался к нему, отзываясь на каждое прикосновение, подаваясь бёдрами. Что-то изменилось с последнего раза, как они были вместе, и Юксаре хотелось узнать, что. Но всё это потом.

Он подхватил Снусмумрика под бедро и едва удержался от желания потереться о него.

— Детка?

Снусмумрик недовольно сощурился, глядя ему в глаза, и выпустил когти. Он открыл рот, собираясь ответить что-то дерзкое и раздражённое, но смог лишь глухо простонать, когда Юксаре вошёл в него двумя пальцами.

Он нахмурился и прикусил губу, запрокидывая голову. Напрягся, не зная, чего именно ему хочется — сдвинуть крепче бёдра или пошире их раскрыть. Юксаре сделал несколько осторожных, глубоких движений, вводя пальцы до основания и полностью вынимая их, задевая чувствительную точку у входа. В очередной раз Снусмумрик выгнулся, не желая прерывать контакт.

— Юксаре, я, ах...

— Да, детка?

Он ускорился, чуть сгибая пальцы, и Снусмумрик внутренне сжался в ответ. Юксаре зажмурился и закусил губу, чтобы не заурчать от удовольствия созерцать нечто подобное, и не испортить момент.

— Юксаре...

— Детка?

Он не смог ответить, сосредоточившись на ощущениях. Он хмурился, слегка приоткрыв рот и медленно двигаясь в такт пальцам Юксаре. И Юксаре не выдержал и всё же взял его за челюсть, надавливая пальцем на нижний ряд зубов, заставляя шире открыть рот. Он поцеловал его в родинку под нижней губой, вновь сгибая пальцы внутри Снусмумрика, и ловя ещё один задушенный стон. Юксаре увлёк его в долгий поцелуй, едва прикусив язык, и принялся стягивать с себя штаны.

Снусмумрик сел, отстраняясь, предоставляя ему пространство для манёвра. У него ещё никогда не было секса с мумриком — только с мюмлами, и с Юксаре, конечно, но с ним они никогда не доходили до конца, лишь лаская друг друга лапками. 

Они поменялись местами. Снусмумрик чувствовал себя не слишком уютно, седлая его бёдра, но отступать, по его собственному убеждению, было не куда. И его интриговала перспектива почувствовать Юксаре внутри себя, его напряжённую, разгорячённую плоть; ему хотелось узнать, каково это, есть ли какая-то особая разница между его пальцами и его членом. Снусмумрик потёрся о него, устроив лапы на его груди, и Юксаре закусил губу. Его сердце тяжело и быстро билось под лапкой Снусмумрика, и того одолело желание заставить его биться ещё сильнее, если это было возможно.

Юксаре нетерпеливо сжал его таз, заставляя приподняться, и внимательно наблюдал за выражением его лица, когда он направлял его член в себя. Несколько мучительно долгих мгновений Снусмумрик медлил, всё ещё придерживая его и стараясь найти подходящий угол для проникновения. Юксаре едва удержался от того, чтобы прервать его, резко дёрнув на себя, входя на всю длину. Но это принесло бы лишь боль и никакого веселья, и уж точно ни о каком хотя бы относительно приятном проведении осеннего гона тогда не могло быть и речи.

Наконец Снусмумрик позволил ему проникнуть в себя, медленно опускаясь, всё ещё держа один палец у основания. Он нахмурился, торопливо и сбивчиво вдыхая и выдыхая, силясь расслабиться.

— Тихо, я здесь, — успокаивающе прошептал Юксаре, оглаживая его колено.

— О да, ты здесь, — со смешком выдохнул Снусмумрик, вновь невольно напрягаясь и охая.

Он неторопливо двигался, не давая Юксаре войти полностью. Ощущения не были неприятными, и ему бы хотелось ощутить его в себе от начала и до конца, но он не решался сделать это сразу. Всё его нутро ныло, требуя не то прекратить немедленно, не то пойти дальше, ближе, крепче. Юксаре укусил себя за палец, борясь с желанием поторопить его. 

— Я, я сейчас, — как будто оправдываясь прошептал Снусмумрик и, стиснув зубы, опустился, принимая его в себя до конца.

Он тяжело дышал и хмурился. Юксаре сел, меняя угол проникновения и прижав его ближе к себе, и он тихо проскулил, отводя взгляд. Снусмумрик дал Юксаре вести, наладив ритм, но складка, появившаяся между его бровей, не желала разглаживаться. 

— Ты в порядке?

— Да, это, ах! — он запрокинул голову, сжавшись на особенно сильный толчок, — это хорошо.

Юксаре горячо выдохнул, сжав зубы.

— Всего лишь хорошо?

В ответ Снусмумрик направил лапу Юксаре к своей промежности и с благодарностью простонал, когда его пальцы достигли нужной точки.

— Намного лучше.

То чувствительное место внутри него, которое Юксаре до этого так чудесно задевал пальцами, горело, и Снусмумрик не мог сказать наверняка, было ли это приятно или больно. Возможно, всё вместе. Но Юксаре ласкал его большим пальцем в такт движений их бёдер, и это перевешивало всё остальное. Снусмумрик спрятал лицо на его плече, чувствуя, как теряет контроль над собой, и звонко и коротко застонал.

— Да, так, ах, так куда лучше.

Юксаре низко зарычал, когда Снусмумрик стал двигаться на нём быстрее и агрессивнее, крепче сжимая бёдра и его член в себе в предоргазменной судороге. Он убрал лапу, которой ласкал его, и хотя тот попытался её перехватить, положил её на его талию. Юксаре оттолкнул и его лапки, которыми он собирался помочь себе сам, и Снусмумрик жалобно заскулил ему в затылок.

— Сейчас, — зашептал он, целуя его в шею, — сейчас.

Юксаре вновь сменил угол, чувствуя приближение собственного оргазма, и Снусмумрик раздражённо вонзил когти в его спину. Юксаре охнул от резкой боли.

— Ты чего?

— Быстрее, я хочу быстрее, — всхлипнул он, не в силах правильно сформулировать мысль. — Пожалуйста...

Между его бровей вновь появилась эта мерзкая складка, он был весь раскрасневшийся, скалящийся в нетерпении и обнажающий свои острые клыки, и Юксаре ощутил резкий прилив возбуждения, едва не кончая от одного только звука его голоса. Он вновь опустил лапу вниз, к его промежности, и в несколько быстрых движений довёл его до оргазма. Снусмумрик зарычал, вновь непроизвольно выпуская когти и царапая, и несколько раз сильно сжался вокруг него. У Юксаре потемнело в глазах, и несколько раз сильно толкнувшись, он тоже кончил, вжимаясь в Снусмумрика.

Тот коротко поцеловал его, судорожно дыша. Он мелко подрагивал всем телом, и Юксаре чувствовал, как всё ещё едва заметно сокращаются его мышцы вокруг его члена. Он прикрыл глаза.

Снусмумрик улёгся на спальник, коротко выдохнув, когда член Юксаре выскользнул из него, и согнул ноги в коленях, прижимая их к себе.

— Вот это да, — прошептал он.

Юксаре тихо рассмеялся, потянувшись за трубкой.

— Никогда такого не было?

Снусмумрик покачал головой, рассеянно улыбаясь и прикрыв глаза.

— Никогда, — блаженно выдохнул он и на этот раз уже рассмеялся уже сам. — Это ведь из-за твоего запаха, так? Он меняется в это время?

— А ты разве его чувствуешь?

— Конечно. Он сводит меня с ума.

Улыбка сползла с лица Юксаре, уступив место тревоге. Обычно партнёры, с которыми он гнездился, не чувствовали его запах; он никогда не мог похвастаться чем-то выдающимся в этом плане. За редким исключением, всего трое или четверо за всю его жизнь, включая мать Снусмумрика, могли его хотя бы унюхать. И это было хорошо, это было удобно.

Он тоже чувствовал запах Снусмумрика. Но думал, что тот просто обладает сильным запахом. Ничего... слишком обязательного.

Он раскурил трубку.

— Ты можешь не делать это в палатке? — возмутился Снусмумрик, отгоняя от себя струю дыма.

— На улице холодно.

— Высунь только лицо и кури так. Не здесь.

— Слушай, я делаю, что хочу. 

— Это моя палатка, я решаю, курить тебе здесь или нет.

— Как страшно.

Снусмумрик хитро улыбнулся, открывая глаза.

— Нет, знаешь? Не кури на улице. С этой секунды это запрещено.

— Это так не работает. 

— Но попытаться стоило.

Юксаре затянулся в последний раз и передал ему трубку, выпуская дым через нос. Снусмумрик сел, принимая её, и скривился.

— Мне не нравится твой табак.

— Это твой табак.

— Ты взял мой табак?

— А что, это тоже запрещено?

Юксаре приблизился к нему, запуская лапу в его спутанные волосы. Снусмумрик всё же затянулся, глухо простонав, когда Юксаре мягкими, ненавязчивыми движениями принялся растирать его шею.

— Ах, то, что ты делаешь, определённо должно быть запрещено.

— А почему, ты думаешь, я это делаю? — он оставил поцелуй у него за ухом. — Что, ещё разок?

Снусмурик устало заскулил, отталкивая его от себя.

— Дай хотя бы докурить...

— О, — прошептал Юксаре ему в ухо, — а тебе ничего и не нужно делать.

И он опустился меж его ног, позволив Снусмумрику запустить лапу в свои волосы.


End file.
